Treacherous
by Lawliet93
Summary: "You are as treacherous as the sea, my little dove." First of a possible trilogy. Takes place during and after CotBP.


**_Treacherous:_** ** _hazardous because of presenting hidden or unpredictable dangers._**

They first crossed each other's path when _Dauntless_ , in the pursuit of Jack Sparrow and rescuing Elizabeth Swann, heard a gunshot coming from an island they were passing by. Rejoiced at the thought that it was Elizabeth, James Norrington had eagerly send for a search party, even joining the crew himself. So happy was James in that moment, that he spared not the possibility that it wasn't _her_.

The helpless turned out to be a _she_ , but she wasn't Elizabeth Swann, the Governor's daughter and his heart's desire. It was a nun, judging from the large cross on her chest and the soaked Bible in her hand. Her blue eyes were in a daze when they first spotted her and they softened when he draped his jacket over her. The nun was still not speaking and James was somewhat perplexed as to how she was alone in this godforsaken island. A woman, alone and scared, _abandoned_ and shaken did not conjure up the _nicest_ image in his mind. Thus, with a slight frown and another reason to hate those scoundrels, Commodore James Norrington offered her his hand and with it, her safety and his protection.

* * *

It was Jack Sparrow, the damned pirate, who revealed the woman's true identity. In the days before they had rescued Elizabeth off the island, she was known as Sister Catharina. The chaste, innocent, pious and kind Sister Catharina who the sailors had taken a fondness too, often coming to her to pray and whisper their darkest sins, and she listened to each of them, with a serene smile and fair understanding while _Dauntless_ sailed to find Elizabeth and recapture Jack Sparrow.

"Mister Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helms and provide them the bearings to Isla de Muerta," he remembered saying to the pirate, emotions swirling out of control after Elizabeth's unexpected acceptance to his proposal and her weak assurance that his answer will not change hers. But then he heard Sparrow's loud shriek, effectively capturing almost everyone's attention. The pirate stood there, agape with a mixture of defiance and arrogance as he stared at Sister Catharina, who had just came out of her cabin, dressed in white breeches, white blouse and a blue jacket, golden hair framing her innocent face so chastely that it provided a stark contrast to the dirty pirate.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my dearest little dove." Sparrow slurred deviously, a grin breaking out of his face as Sister Catharina looked on, her face calm, her eyes steady. "The last time I saw you, you were in a nun's clothing."

"And you were on your way to the gallows, Mr. Sparrow." Sister Catharina answered with a touch of sweetness.

"I am flawed man, little dove, but on that part, I was hardly guilty" Jack purported and Sister Catharina scoffed, inching closer to the pirate.

"You tried to seduce a woman of God."

"You were hardly a woman of anything." Sparrow remarked incredulously but the words never reached his playful eyes. " _Still are_ , if I dare say so myself."

"The same for you." There was light mockery in her tone and Sparrow moved closer to her and Sister Catharina remained on her ground, firm as a rock.

"I am a Captain still."

"You lost the _Pearl_ to Mr. Barbossa, and with it, your title." There was a definite sharpness in her tone.

"I cannot say I miss you that much." Sparrow remarked, folding his arms and leaning closer.

"The sentiment is equally shared by me." She stood, unflinching as Sparrow stole a kiss from her cheek.

"Mister Sparrow, step away from her." James could no longer ignore it and decided to intervene, leaving Elizabeth's side and made it way to Catharina's.

"Do _you_ know who she is?" Sparrow looked to him and wagged a finger to Sister Catharina, whose neutrality towards the pirate was starting to unhinge James. Anyone else would have reacted with revulsion when faced with that filthy Sparrow, and yet, the nun stood still as if the pirate was just another person on boards.

"She is Sister Catharina and you are to treat her with respect and _civilized_ intentions." He replied, voice calm and precise.

" _Sister_?" Sparrow grinned, before peering behind him with a devilish smile.

"I see that your natural talents are being used wisely, eh?"

"What use is talent if I do not use it wisely?" He heard Sister Catharina's remark, her light and airy tone alarmed him slightly.

"I always knew that you are my second greatest pupil."

"Pupil implies that I was taught by you. But I recall there were instances where the pupil overcame the master." Their exchanges were fast and relentless, but filled with subtle familiarity.

" Aha! So you did played a significant part in condemning me to the gallows." Sparrows ignored him, and inched closer to the lady.

"You tried to seduce a nun."

"A _failed_ seduction." Sparrow quipped back and James felt Sister Catharina moving closer, her shoulders touching James'.

"Blame your own incompetency, Mr. Sparrow."

"What is the meaning of this?" Came the loud exclamation that made them stop their bickering. All three stopped and turned around, it was Governor Swann who intervened, his voice regal and in control.

"All of you good men are being tricked by this _treacherous_ creature." Sparrow was the first to speak, accusing Sister Catharina of wickedness.

"Leave it to a pirate to deem all that is good treacherous and evil." A sharp remark escape her lips, followed by a small smirk. At this point, she was visibly challenging Sparrow, only to have him grinned at her.

"And leave it to the Lady Howard to deem all proprietary tedious and languid." At this, something broke and Sister Catharina lost her calm.

"I should have let Angelica kill you in Saint Dominique!" She exclaimed, eyes suddenly fierce with anger. Her angelic face turned into a scowl and her eyes the color of an incoming storm.

"And yet your fondness for me prevented it so."

"Sparrow! _Me cago en tu_ -" She fired off some rapid Spanish and Jack visibly retreated, although the grin was still on his face. Catharina moved to reach the pirate, but he caught her wrist and turned her around. Her blue eyes still brazen with anger and it held a certain provocation when she realized that it was him who stopped her.

"Who are you, Sister Catharina?" The question escaped his lips and those blue orbs turned into a storm.

* * *

Just as the sun set on the horizon, the color of scarlet and fading orange smeared across the sky like an omen, that the Lady Catharina Howard finally approached Jack Sparrow. The man was leaning on the rails, eyes musing at the setting sun, with a smirk on his lips. As if sensing her, the pirate spun around and his devious smile widened.

"When we last met, you were merely a dawn, threatening to spill over the horizon and stealing away the darkness of the sky." Sparrow remarked and Catharina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. How typical of him. To be utterly charming and prone to flattery when he needed something.

"And now?" She asked with a smile and mirth in her eyes. She was precocious of her effect on men, and took delight in teasing them. Especially those who shared the same mentality as Sparrow, the same confidence that they can lure her into their arms and bed.

"You are the rising sun, luv." Jack smiled, his dark eyes shone with mischief and if she was not mistaken, lust.

" _The rising sun_." She laughed, a sweet melody that attracted the sailors within earshot. It was a rare sight, a pirate and a sister of God, in a conversation.

"And how many women have fallen for this form of flattery?"

"Many, except for you."

"And I suppose you think it is a remarkable achievement." She replied, holding a recently mended shirt in her hands, along with her golden needles.

"I wouldn't call it an achievement, more like a grievous mistake on your part."

"How so? Am I missing out on something?" She feigned ignorance, eyes looking at him widely.

"More like denying yourself of a great pleasurable experience." Jack slurred, edging closer to her and Catharina could feel the warmth radiating from his body.

"And what kind of pleasure am I denying myself, Jack?" She asked, voice deep and full of sweetness. At her inquisition, his dark eyes lit up and the smile on his lips deepened.

"The greatest there is, my little dove." He inched closer, slowly reversing their position and backing her up against the rails. From the corner of her eyes, Catharina could see that the sight had captured the attention of many, including the Commodore, who eyed them with a visible frown. But their frowns were never her objective, and thus, she carried on with her act.

"The pleasure of the mind?" She suggested with an innocent smile.

"Books can only give you so much pleasure until you grows bored of them."

"And this pleasure that you are suggesting will not worn me out?" She replied, and Jack's smile widened at the implication of her unadulterated words. Nothing must have thrilled him more than to have a maid as innocent as she.

" _Gods have mercy._ This pleasurable experience will give you the very opposite. But it will require a great deal of physical prowess." He grinned seductively, eyes dancing with laughter and the euphoria of her perceived innocence.

She smiled in returned, and he added. "But given our abundant stamina, I am more than confident that the pleasure awaited us will be of the greatest enjoyment."

"I am afraid I do not have much stamina, my dear Jack. I am a woman after all, weak and feeble and prone to bouts of exhaustion." She replied, eyes wide and innocent, as she leaned against the rails, hands stretching out and her full breasts were made aware underneath the white shirt.

" _That_ should never stop you from participating." Jack replied, eyes lingered on her chest with appreciation.

"But it will hinders it greatly wouldn't you think?" She asked, voice soft and sweet and naive. Jack leaned in, the space between them closed significantly and she could see how some of the sailors were outright staring.

"You are the rising sun because of your determination and fiery spirit, little dove. You would not back down from a challenge as tempting as this, would you?" He leaned down and whispered in her ear, and she laughed.

"Have you ever seen the rising sun being threatened by anything?" Her hands moved from the rails, with the mended shirt on one hand and her golden needles on the other.

"No." He grinned, eyes shone with confidence.

"Precisely." She smiled, moving closer to him.

She continued, voice as sweet and poisonous as a maid. "But even a sparrow will turn blind if he stares at the sun for too long." Jack tensed visibly as she spoke, the feel of the needles were cool against her palm and a fitting sight against the throat of Jack Sparrow.

"You-" Was all he managed to say before the needles met his tanned skin.

"I'm what?" She retorted, a knowing smile on her lips as she backed him up slowly.

"Of just what have you been doing over the past years?" Jack regained his composure, despite the needles at his throat.

"I've been learning." She answered, holding the golden needles against Jack as if she was mending a shirt.

"Lady Howard-" She heard someone called her name, but Catharina only had eyes for Jack.

"Learning? As if you really needed it." Jack scoffed, but he remained cautious.

"No, more like honing my skills, wouldn't you say?" She replied, backing him against the main mast pole.

"And pray tell, who were your wretched teachers?"

"My wretched teachers share the same misfortune of ever spreading their legs for you."

"And how is it that you know all the women I've bedded, little dove?" He let out a laugh and she sneered in return.

"How is it that _you_ have shove your prick into all of the women that I know, Jack?" She retorted and Jack's eyes were wicked, despite the needles against his throat.

"It is a small world."

"Indeed, given how I was taught by them." She increased the needles' pressure and Jack gulped nervously. "Perchance, you want to guess who they are?"

"Angelica." He said and she nodded, Jack's deep brown eyes laughing with amusement and fear.

"She is one of the three."

"And what did that wicked little soul taught you?" Jack grinned at the mention of his former lover.

"The very same things you taught her. She told me how you corrupted her. But I suppose you needed a success after I rejected you." She retorted with a laugh. "A Spanish nun in the place of an English one. No one would've thought of that but you"

"And the other two?"

"The Doña and Tia Dalma." She whispered, careful not to divulge everything. Jack ceased to grin and his eyes shone with fear.

"Out of all the wenches I bedded, it has to be them!" He declared and she grinned.

"The three whom you liked best. Their most admirable qualities combined into one dearly beloved little dove."

"Barbossa is crueler than I thought." Jack mumbled.

"How so?"

"Sparing your life is the most horrendous thing he could have done." Jack retorted and she scoffed and gave him a pout.

"On the contrary, sparing my life could grant him a small dose of forgiveness once he meets the Maker."

"Is it Lucifer?"

"You could ask him yourself, Jack." She pressed the needles further, pricking his skin.

"You are misplacing your anger, little dove." Jack called out.

"What anger?" She asked, batting her eyelids. "Killing you would be the greatest gift I could ever give Angelica. Albeit Esmeralda and Tia are rather fond of you."

"Those two outweighs the first one wouldn't you think?" Jack asked, his voice smooth despite being held by her.

"Their fondness will not spare you from death, Jack." She grinned, pressing the needles closer to his skin and droplets of blood were beginning to show.

"Catharina, little dove, please. Think carefully before-"

"I am thinking," she answered, standing still from her spot, golden needles firmly held between her delicate fingers, "and I am tempted to send you down there to meet Lucifer."

For the longest second, Jack looked to her, doubting and in fear. In return, she let out a grin, eyes shone bright as the sun set around them. The color of dusk made her eyes looked darker and more sinister.

"You must count yourself fortunate Jack." She eased the pressure and took a step back. "I am in a forgiving mood today."

She released the needles, and blood trickled down from Jack's hollow throat. "The next time you try to seduce me and carelessly blurting about our association, remember that I own two very sharp needles." She withdrew from his throat and held the golden needles between her fingers, a sweet smile on her lips.

"But are they as sharp as mine?" His smile returned as Jack placed a hand on his throat.

"Here." She tossed him the mended shirt. "This should fit."

"You are kind despite your devilry, little dove." Jack caught the shirt with a grin and she rolled her eyes.

"Then I suppose you should convert then, for nothing can save you if I ever decide to release my devilry." With a wicked smile, she turned around, a smile on her lips as she passed the gathered men and headed for her cabin.

* * *

The morning following the demise of Barbossa and some of his crews, Catharina emerged from her room, arm in slight pain as she made her way down to the brig. The place was more well-kept than the _Pearl's_ , but then again, Hector Barbossa was not the cleanest of pirates. Jack was feigning sleep in his cell and she suppressed the urge to laugh. Even after all these years, he was as devious as ever, imprisoned or not.

"I am sorry for the _Pearl_ , Jack."

"Sorry that I am once again abandoned by my own crew?"

"Even pirates instill loyalty in pirates."

"And Captain Jack Sparrow failed to do so." There was no humor left in his voice, only resignation.

"I suppose, but me think the Captain did instill loyalty in others." She said, eyes twinkled with amusement and Jack finally cracked a smile.

"I am touched by the sincerity, little dove."

"Sincerity has no place in my treacherous nature, Jack. You know this as well as I." Catharina brushed it off and walked away, leaving Jack to ponder on his fate and the possibility of escaping the clutches of James Norrington.

* * *

They were breaking their fast on the deck when the Lady Howard joined them, no longer Sister Catharina. She was modestly dressed as usual, although there was a change in her appearance and demeanor. No longer was she the pious and chaste woman of God, but now she looked every inch an adventurer, with little care for propriety and expectations of a noblewoman. Her golden hair was held back by a single braid down her back, entwined with a blue ribbon, her eyes gleamed under the sunlight and Commodore Norrington, for once, did not know what to make of her.

The first glimpse of her spirit occurred when she threatened Sparrow with her sewing needles. James had watched those two with caution and wry amusement upon seeing the change of tide, Sparrow helplessly backed against the mast pole by a woman who looked as innocent as the morning's sky.

Or _the rising sun_ , the pirate had declared it loud enough to hear. And his men had taken to call her that as well.

And yet compare to Elizabeth, she was different, both in coloring and in personality. His intended, while often wild and improper at times, was still somewhat restrained by society. Whereas this woman before them, of noble birth and upbringing, openly ignored the restriction placed on her and saw to it that her thirst for life be quenched, whether it required that she cavort with pirates or the like of Jack Sparrow. On this matter, James had no coherent thought on.

"Good morning, Lady Howard." Governor Swann was about to stand up and greet her, but the Lady waved her hand otherwise.

"There is no need to stand on ceremony. I am only joining you for breakfast, Governor Swann, not a state meeting. As such, you do not have to follow the etiquette expected of you." She said it in a manner that was friendly and off-putting, and James could only stare at her.

"Miss Swann, I trust you are recovering well?" She moved to greet his fiancee next, a light smile ever on her face.

"There is not much to be recovered from, but I thank you for the inquiry." Elizabeth stated, a smile on her lips as Lady Howard sat down next to her.

"That cut on your hand will heal in two week or so." Lady Howard began to take her tea, her actions, even the most minuscule ones, reflected a noble upbringing. "Anyhow, I salute you on your braveness in dealing with Barbossa."

"I would hardly think a salutation is appropriate in situation like this, Lady Howard." Governor Swann chuckled nervously and the Lady gave him a look, blue eyes full of inquisition and mild curiosity.

"How so?" Came her question.

"He was a pirate and my daughter is lucky to be alive." The smile on Elizabeth's face dampened lightly at the Governor's tone. And both he and Catharina took notice of it.

"Pirate or not, Hector Barbossa was not a man to be trifled with nor easily deceived by anyone. Your daughter is very clever for managing to trick the man." She sipped her tea, before turning to look at the Governor. "And your tone implies that pirates lack any basic intelligence."

"They are barbarians."

"Come now Governor, Captain Sparrow is partly the reason why your daughter is alive and well. Thus, I think you do these _barbarians_ a great disservice when you carelessly label them as such." Lady Howard replied, her tone smooth and calm. " And dare I say the same with Mister Turner.'

"The boy succeeded in rescuing my daughter, even though I do not agree with his actions."

"His actions directly saved your daughter's life," She spared James a quick glance, "Thus I see no reason why you must charge him with a needless crime."

"And his blood helped turn the tide of the battle against those undead pirates. And _we_ would not be here if it weren't for Will Turner or Captain Sparrow." Now she was looking at James, staring him down with her eyes and those orbs were hard to decipher.

"Captain Sparrow is a good man, devious at most, but he is a good man, whose greatest flaw is his desire for freedom and unabashed love for the sea. How are we supposed to preside over our empire if we cannot differentiate the good from the bad? Justice from the laws? The ones responsible for the kidnapping of Miss Swann and the partial destruction of Port Royal are dead and behind bars. I see no reason why you would make the Captain pay for a dead man's crime."

"Lady Howard, I-"

"Both you and the Commodore are good men, Governor Swann. You are good because you know that it is wrong to condemn Jack to death, and yet you will let the laws decide the fate of a good man? I trust that you will follow what your conscience dictates, not what the laws charged you to do." With those words, Lady Howard stood up, an apple in her hand and made her way down the deck.

The three of them sat there, Governor Swann at loss for words, Elizabeth in silent agreement, and James was slowly unraveled by the words spoken.

* * *

Elizabeth Swann was an amusing creature, Catharina decided. The young woman was fierce and daring and so utterly fascinated by pirates. And the Commodore was besotted with her and Catharina cannot fault him so. Miss Swann was a rare woman and such rarity must be protected and laid claim to at all cost. Even if the woman demanded a hefty wedding gift, a total of twelve lives lost and sixteen injured souls, the Commodore could not refuse it. And at this, Catharina laughed.

"I have always been fascinated by the ocean." She approached the rails on the main deck, eyes on the flowing waves as the _Dauntless_ set sails for Port Royal and a soft smile on her lips.

"When I was a girl, my grandfather would always take me with him every time he sailed across the Channel." She continued, "I was wide-eyed and in awed with everything and anything. My own mother never liked it. She despises the fact that her eldest, the one who was supposed to set examples, would often dress like a cabin boy, rather than the finest gowns befit a daughter of a Lord and niece of a Duke."

"I imagine she must tried very hard to turn you into a lady." Elizabeth remarked, suppressing a smile from breaking out.

"She did." Catharina conceded, before adding. "But only until my younger sister showed a greater interest and talent in being one."

"So your mother gave up?" Elizabeth asked and she chuckled, shaking her head.

"Parents never give up on their children." She mused, "At least, not entirely."

Her own mother was a formidable force that often clashed with Catharina's own willfulness. Their relationship, though often amicable, had strained significantly as the years passed. And now, Catharina struggled to recall the last time she had seen her mother. Was it the day Lady Howard shipped her off to the convent? Or was it the night that her mother disowned her for refusing to honor the betrothal to the Earl? Catharina cannot remember and she did not wish to.

"My mother passed away when I was young." Elizabeth said and she nodded.

"You must loved her very much."

"Almost as much as I miss her."

"God certainly has a sense of humor, doesn't He?" She quipped, eyes on the sky, now a color of bright orange as the sun started to set. "I have a mother who despises me and you lost a mother who loved you dearly."

"I thought you said parents never give up on their children." Miss Swann raised a brow, a touch of gentleness and curiosity in her voice.

"Yes, but they have the liberty to exercise restraint on certain affections." She gave the girl a grin.

"Do not fret much, Miss Swann." Catharina added with a smirk on her lips. "My mother's disdain does not trouble me as much. In a certain light, I think it is rather entertaining."

"Then what troubles you, Lady Howard?" Elizabeth asked and she smiled. The girl was quick and clever, a perfect companion in the sea of dull ones.

"A lack of a compatible friend in Port Royal." She answered, sparing the girl a knowing look, "And I suspect you are facing the very same problem."

Elizabeth looked at her, brown eyes twinkled in amusement. "Have you been to Port Royal before?"

"This will be my first official visit." Her words were careful and Elizabeth picked it up the hidden implication with a grin.

"It will be my pleasure to show you around the town, Lady Howard."

"And I look forward to it, Miss Swann." She smiled, eyes turning back to the setting sun.

* * *

The small tavern was partially empty when she entered, many of the rowdy patrons had retired for the night and there were not many left. Catharina glanced around the tavern, looking for the object of her destination, half contemplating if she should even be here.

Grandmother would not suffer her being out at night so late and without an escort, but being as she was, Catharina had sneaked out after making sure that everyone had gone to bed. She was dressed in her preferred clothes, comfy breeches, linen shirt, boots, and the dark blue jacket she had acquired from the _Dauntless_ crew. Ever since the reunion with her Grandmother, the formidable Lady Savile, Catharina had been forced to wear the restrictive dresses and was made to do so by the Lady's stubborn insistence. The old crone, blessed her heart, had already vexed Catharina greatly with snarky snide remarks and comments on her marital status, or _lack_ thereof. Her Grandmother meant well, but Catharina swore that the old woman had already have a list of potential suitors, all done and ready to call upon in the palm of her wrinkled hand.

After securing her ale, she finally spotted the target. With a casual stride, she approached the table, partially hidden in the most secluded corner of the place, and pulled out a chair. The man was not in the mood to talk, but he made no move to stop her from sitting down.

"I am sorry about your engagement, James."

"I go by Commodore Norrington." He murmured, eyes cold and hands nursing his drink. He was still dressed in his Navy gear and Catharina resisted the urge to laugh. The poor bloke stood out from the crowd, even if he liked it or not.

"I will address you as such when the situation calls for it. But given the location of this area, I think it suits me best to call you James." Catharina replied, taking a sip of her ale. The man glared at her and she gave him a teasing smile.

"Do you doubt my sincerity, James?"

"It is not your sincerity that troubles me. It is your treachery that does, Lady Howard." His tone was civil, but there was bitterness behind it.

"I thought Jack warned you about me."

"Evidently so."

"But you did not believe him."

"He is a pirate."

"And you are taught to see them as liars. Even if they were to tell you the truth."

"I will be the one to judge a man for his worth." There was a pause in the air.

"Jack is fully deserving of his freedom." She said, picking up the conversation and took another sip.

"And you had no right to aid him in his escape." His words were venomous, but Catharina always had a fondness for venom.

"He escaped right in front of your very eyes," She replied, staring at him incredulously. "And I had no previous knowledge of Turner's plan to set him free."

"If you are not going to confess, then it appears you have no need to be here any longer." He dismissed her with a nod to the exit door.

"I can only confess if I am guilty of something. In this case, there is no reason for me to." She answered, finishing her ale.

"Then why are you here?"

"I thought you would need some consolation," She shrugged, leaning back against the chair. "Given how you let the most notorious pirate escaped and have your much desired engagement broken on the same day, within quick succession of each other."

"I do not need your pity."

"If I had pity, I would not waste it on you. You are too much of a _hard ass_ to even _consider_ the notion of accepting the said pity." At this, James cracked a smile and she waved a hand to a serving girl. Within a few minutes, the girl came back with two jugs of ale.

"Here." She passed one jug to him, before raising her own. "Consider this my apology for undermining your authority and lying to you about my identity."

"You did what you had to do in order to protect yourselves." He reluctantly raised his jug and together they drank.

"I could be rather pleasant when I desire."

"And so it seems." He smiled again. They drank in companionable silence before James broke it with a question.

"If I may be so bold-"

"You may be as bold as you like." Catharina said with a grin. " We are in a tavern. You and I are not bound by any form of ceremony here. Speak freely, James."

"Why did you leave England?" It was a simple question that required a complex answer. She made no move to answer right away and sensing her silence, James continued on. "It appears I might be too bold."

"I was betrothed to a man twice my age, a man with a personality I cannot stand to be in a room with, let alone sharing a bed and procuring progenies." She said, turning to look at the candle between them. Almost eight years had passed since, and yet Catharina remembered that fateful moment as if it was yesterday.

"The betrothal was made without my knowledge and on the eve of my sixteenth birthday, I overheard my parents discussing it."

"So you left?" James raised a brow in surprise.

"I faked an abduction." She answered with a shrug. Staging her abduction was one of her finest acts and her parents' discovery the boiling point of her anger and dissatisfaction in life. "But my parents discovered it before I could even set sail."

"And what of your engagement?"

"They broke it off on the ground that I chose God over the marriage. Thus, saw it fit to send me to a convent." She chuckled, before adding "My heartbroken fiancee was devastated, but by reports wasted no time to ease his grief in brothels."

"He is not an honorable man." James muttered, eyes on his jug of ale.

"He is barely anything. Let alone a man." Catharina shuddered at the memory of the Earl. A fat cheesemonger of a man, with foul breath and an even fouler smile.

"Jack Sparrow said that you were to be a Countess." He said and she smirked.

"He is an Earl, but if I have had a mind for title, do you think I would settle for an _Earl_?" It was an insulting match, Catharina knew, even though Mother denied it furiously. _Mother dearest is rather fond of nursing grudges._

"You would not have settle for anything, unless you think they are worthy of your affection." James answered, eyes on the flickering flame, and she smiled, before changing her tone.

"You were very noble today." At this he looked up to her, green eyes tinted dark under the candle. "Even when you did not have to. And for that, I can see why the men follow you."

"I am touched by your admiration for me, Lady Howard." He remarked dryly, but there was a smile on his lips.

"I do not give out admiration. I tend to take it in strides." She returned the smile and raised her jug of ale.

"Here's to your success in capturing Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I thought he is your friend." He asked, but raised his jug to her anyway.

"Oh he is dear to me, but Jack is Jack and you are you." Catharina shrugged. _Besides, you might thank Jack yet._

"Where does your loyalty lies then?"

"The sea is the sole focus of my affection. The only one worthy to date, I fear." She said and they both shared a laugh. It was reassuring to see that beneath all of that repression and honors, James Norrington still retained his ability of laugh.

* * *

"Commodore Norrington, the Lady Howard is here to see you." His secretary informed him hastily, as if it was unexpected.

"The Lady Howard?"

"Yes. She says it is urgent." The frantic look on Mr. Hanson's face did not escape James' notice, so he put down his quill and sent for the Lady Howard.

It had been a little over a week since his return to Port Royal, following a two month expedition at sea and a lengthy chase of the notorious Jack Sparrow. The man had successfully managed to evade capture at every turn and after two months and no new lead, James was forced to retreat and make for another plan.

"Commodore, the Lady Howard." The secretary announced and James snapped out of his thoughts. He was expecting the old Lady Howard, but instead received the younger one.

"I take it that Jack outsmarted you again?" Her form of greeting was interesting as ever. She looked the same, golden with lock of hair framing her face, eyes the color of the sea, and they glinted with mischief, oozing confidence. She had on a simple dress, loose and easy for movement and James wondered if her Grandmother would approve of such.

"Your manners are as polished as ever."

"Oh please. You have no idea how I have to sharpen them everyday. My crone of a grandmother is driving me to the edge of insanity and I have half a mind to run away again." She said nonchalantly and James suppressed an amused smile.

"Is that why you are here? Seeking for my help?" He leaned across the table, observing her formidable form as she stood there, agitation evident on her angelic face.

"If I were to escape, not a single soul will find out until I am safe on a ship far away from here." She chided him with a smirk and he nodded, swallowing a smile.

"If you have no intention of confiding in me nor seeking my knowledge, may I ask the purpose of this visit?"

At this, Catharina stared at him and the corner of her lips turned into a frown. Her face was slightly troubled by the question, but if it were anyone else, they would think she was as calm and sweet as the summer. But James dared to think that he can foresee her intentions well enough by now.

"My grandmother is planning a match for you." She said, words soft and careful.

"I do not think I have the-"

"Between you and me."

Oh.

 _Oh._

"I was not-"

"The old crone will see to it that you will be courting me publicly. But she can only scheme so much if her victims will it so." Catharina said, hands folded neatly in front of her.

"I have no intention of courting anyone." He murmured. Two months at sea and he still longed for Elizabeth and mourned for the what could have been. Even now, he had no desire to give his heart to another. And by the look of it, Catharina had no desire either.

"And you will say as much when my Grandmother comes barging. She is a trickster, James. Very much like me. Do not let her manipulate you with her sweet words." She leaned across the table and James could see the seriousness in her blue eyes. With the closer view, he could see that they were blue as the sea, flecked by a light shade of gray, much like the oncoming storm. Startled at the improper observation, he leaned back against the chair, but Catharina seemed to have no knowledge of his discomfort nor the intrusion of personal space.

"If the Lady Savile is like _you_ , then how do you suppose I can figure out a way to reject her proposal?" He mused drily, brushing aside his discomfort and resorted to tease her.

"You have just returned from a two month voyage. Just inform her that you are extremely busy and have no time to engage in any kind of social activity. Better yet, say that you are exhausted from the trip and desire nothing more than to slumber away." Catharina retreated and folded her hands again, but the seriousness remained. It was almost comical to see her like this. She had survived, lived and learned amongst the most fearsome pirates of the Seven Seas and yet here she was, agitated at the thought of her Grandmother. Even going as far as begging for James' cooperation.

James himself only knew the Lady Savile by reputation and social rank, but her reputation was intimidating. One of the richest people in Port Royal, perhaps the Caribbean Sea, Lady Savile was the mother to two Dukes, the previous and the current Duke of Norfolk were her sons, and she was as regal as she was imposing. The Lady had relocated to Port Royal two years after his crossing from England, and with her, every inch of exquisite and fine social etiquettes, breathing life back into Port Royal with her parties and regality through her well-bred manner.

And Catharina was happened to be her granddaughter, with a dowry that was unprecedented and reputation as pristine as the morning sky. Or at least to those who wasn't on the _Dauntless_.

(Catharina had silenced his men, of all ranks and stations, and asked them not to divulge her adventure to anyone in Port Royal by batting her eyelids and rewarding them with sweet smiles. If that wasn't trickery, James did not know what was.)

"And how positive are you that Lady Savile will accept my rejection?" He asked, a lingering smile on his lips.

"Like I say, she is like me and you have mastered the art of turning down a proposal from a trickster many times before." The hidden implication did not go unnoticed by James.

"So how can I be sure that you are not tricking me right now?" He asked.

"If I were to trick you, you would not know it James." Catharina rolled her eyes.

"You have a talent for underestimating me, Lady Howard." He mused and she feigned a shock.

"I would do no such thing. It is not proper for a lady of my station to question the competency of a decorated officer of the Royal Navy, Commodore Norrington."

"I will do my best to turn down the Lady's proposal." With a resigned smile, James conceded to her.

"And her sweet lying words. Don't forget that part. That old crone has a way with it." She added. Her face instantly lit up with a grin and James briefly wondered (and quickly discarded) about the possibility of accepting the Lady Savile's proposal.

* * *

In the end, the impeccable words of the Lady Savile were persuasive enough and James had agreed to go Miss Swann's engagement party without realizing it. He had planned not to go, desiring to nurse his disappointment that same evening while most of Port Royal celebrated the engagement of their Governor's daughter and the talented blacksmith. James had laughed bitterly when he received the invitation, but somehow, the Lady Savile had tricked him. Playing on his wound and pride and in the end, James failed to keep his promise to Catharina.

The party was a lavish affair, with good wine and fine dishes, and even better entertainment. The soft music was forever in the air and James was glad for it. A part of him was grateful that his bitterness will be somewhat restricted this evening.

"Commodore Norrington, would it kill you to smile?" A smooth voice called out and James momentarily stuttered by the sudden attack on his facial expression.

The Lady Savile approached him with a devious smile, her eyes crinkled with the laugh and she looked as graceful and venomous as ever. She took his offered hand and together they walked in slow pace across the room.

"I know that this is not easy for you, Commodore." She said casually, eyes observing the people in the grand room. Elizabeth was laughing and chatting away with one of the ladies, one hand hooked on Turner's and James felt it again. The bitterness of a lost future.

"I truly wish them the very best, Lady Savile."

"Oh yes, but if it wasn't for propriety, you would have challenge him for a duel by now."

"I would-"

"Or at the very least, settle for a slight knock in the face." The old lady was just as devious as her granddaughter, and James could only smile in agreement.

"You speak wisely, Lady Savile."

"At this age, people will think I am daft if I do not infuse wisdom in my words." She said in a serious tone, but there was humor in her eyes.

He nodded along as they came to a stop and proceeded to observe the people intermingling with each other. He spotted Governor Swann, who was busy beaming with pride at the mention of his daughter. Gillette and Groves chatting with some ladies in a small circle and James smiled at the thought of his lieutenants conversing with the opposite sex. No doubt he will hear of their conquests tomorrow. But his eyes came to a stop at a small table, where a group of high ranking ladies were conversing, chatting animatedly and in the middle of it all was Catharina, a radiant vision in a pale blue gown, made with tulle, satin, and intricate lace. Even though the gown was low cut, showing hints of her breasts, she still managed to look as chaste and sweet as a nun. James could only stifle a laugh at seeing Catharina like this, suffering due to the social convention of her class.

"She is as unruly as ever, this wild child of mine." Next to him, Lady Savile remarked and James quickly retreated his gaze, embarrassed to be caught staring.

"The Lady Howard is not as unruly as she is free-spirited." James cleared his throat.

"Hah! She is as bad as the Duke! My son will see to it that she is deserving of everything he can offer."

"It is good that the Duke is fond of his niece." He replied, stealing another glance at Catharina, who looked like she was plotting her escape amidst the loud giggles, but she adorned a smile nonetheless.

"It would have been great if he was fond of her. But alas, he dotes upon her like she was his own, even more prone to appease her than her own parents! Tis no wonder my Catharina is full of reckless bravery, with her uncle and father's love in the palm of her hands and the disdain of her mother in another."

"Your granddaughter is a sweet girl."

"Hm." The Lady joined him in observing Catharina, before letting out a sigh.

"I must go and rescue that devious creature now. She looks positively murderous with that smile." The Lady pursed her lips and let go of his hand, but before she can make any move, Governor Swann interrupted her.

"Ah Lady Savile! How glad I am that you are here!" Governor Swann beamed and then proceeded to waltz the formidable crone away, and the old woman spared him a glance before she left with the Governor.

James lingered for a moment, debating if he should rescue the damsel. But without thinking much on it, his feet made their way to the small table. The strong smell of multiple perfumes invaded his senses and he struggled to maintain his composure as the sound of giggles reached his ears.

"Look here, ladies! The dashing Commodore is here to entertain us!" One lady called out and received laughters in her wake and James could only smiled politely.

"How nice it is for you to join us, Commodore." Another lady remarked, waving her fan.

"I hope you are enjoying this nice evening." He managed to say, sounding utterly awkward and not what he entirely intended.

"Oh yes, but we are certainly glad to see you are happy again, Commodore. Given the sensitivity of this engagement." A biting remark from the wife of a wealthy merchant and James struggled to retain composure. He was as brave as any soldier on a field of battle, but social gathering would be the death of him.

"Why should Commodore Norrington denies himself happiness? He is the most respected and endeared man in Port Royal." Catharina called out, a smile on her lips, feigning innocence while looking utterly amused by him. "Only a blind fool would deems the Commodore unhappy."

"Lady Howard, I do not think such sweet words are deserving of me." He replied, well aware that the women were observing his every move.

"I told you that it was his humility that earned him the rank of Commodore," Catharina continued her act and turned to the red haired lady next to her. "And his bravery is to be fully commenced."

"I pray to God everyday that the Commodore continues His benevolent work by ridding this town of those barbarians." The red haired woman exclaimed, and received fervent nods in support.

"And thus God himself sees it fit to bestow all the honors and blessings onto our beloved Commodore." Catharina replied in utmost sincerity and chastity that anyone who thought otherwise would be a fool. And for a moment, James believed it too.

" Ladies, it has been absolutely lovely to spend this evening with you." Catharina stood up gracefully, a sweet smile ever present on her lips. "I am afraid my grandmother desires an early retreat, and this devoted granddaughter must see to it."

With some more exchanges of pleasantries and empty promises, Catharina Howard managed to slip away from the party, and to the amazement of many, accompanied by the silent Commodore.

* * *

"You were entirely capable of handling yourself, Lady Howard." James remarked dryly after they escaped the party, wholeheartedly civilized while grimacing in pain. Or at least, on his part.

"Do I have causes for you to think otherwise?" She looked at him incredulously and he stammered on an answer.

"I thought you do not like any kind of social activity." He answered and she scoffed, before turning to face him, walking backward as she did so.

"And you based this groundless assumption on the fact that your beloved Elizabeth does not like these stifling social engagements?"

"I-" He moved to protest, but succumbed to his guilt nonetheless. It was the truth. He only assumed that she was of similar view to Elizabeth and her wild ways.

"Not all women are alike. Not everyone is alike, at least not enough to be grouped together based on a common interest. If you desire a devoted wife, dearest James, best know that invaluable information." She winked, looking devious under the moonlight.

"It was not my intention to insult you, Lady Howard." He moved to apologize, but she cut him off with a laugh.

"With your repressed and righteous upbringing, I do not think you can spare an insult to a lady of an esteemed rank." She grinned and James allowed himself to relax.

"You men always think that these social gatherings are frivolous and utterly dreadful, and some women to a certain extend." Catharina remarked as she returned to his side, resting her hand on his offered arm.

"And is it not so? I must admit these social activities often rendered me clueless."

"You seem to think that all the problems in the world can be solved with the right swing of the pointy end," She continued, her voice smooth and clear as they strolled about the Governor's exquisite garden," but grander victories have been achieved by the right words here and a good smile there."

"Is that so?"

"Spain was united by the marriage between Isabella of Castile and Ferdinand of Aragon." She answered with certainty.

"The Spanish is the one who started this, but I think it is up to us to reach and amass together the greatest empire of the ages." He mused and she grinned.

"And then, the people of the future will remember our valiant and monstrous deeds when we return to dust."

"Monstrous?" He frowned and she looked to him, eyes hard to decipher.

"In wars, the most heinous deeds are committed. Yet seldom they would be mentioned because it is war."

"And how would a proper lady like yourself would know of these monstrous deeds?" He asked, not entirely surprised that she knew of such dark crimes.

"Many a night I stayed up and read about these deeds. Oxford has an exhaustive collection of books and reports on past events and with it, the darkest atrocities."

"Oxford? As in-" He frowned, the realization slowly creeping up on him.

"After I left the convent, I studied there for a few months." She answered with a smile as if it was nothing.

"The University only admits male pupils, Lady Howard." He frowned and received an exasperated sigh in return.

"Their greatest singular mistake to date." Catharina replied, before continuing. "But do not fret much, James. My honor and integrity were not compromised." Her eyes were taunting him and his notion of propriety. James had a mind to be offended, but could not fault her so.

"A disguise?" He raised an eyebrow, struggling to conjure up an image of Catharina dressed as a man.

"Charles Furnivall." As if reading his mind, Catharina cleared her throat and straightened her posture. She stood in front of him, a lock of golden hair pressed under her nose. "At your service, Commodore Norrington." She bowed slightly and eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You do not look like a man at all." He said, suppressing a smile at her antic. Catharina was a woman grown, long limbed and graceful with a small waist and ample bosom. James was sure that her womanly curves were noticeable, no matter the clothes nor the circumstance.

"That is because I am in this dress. Shakespeare himself said that the world's a stage, James." She reasoned, twirled around and bowed down again. "I intend to be a versatile actress, and Charles Furnivall just happens to be one of my greatest roles."

"And what other roles have you played?" He asked, humored eyes betraying the seriousness of his tone.

"The dutiful daughter, the adored niece, the pliant fiancee, the assiduous pupil, the pious Sister, the tempered sailor, the chaste noblewoman, and right now," She looked to him, eyes a shade darker under the moonlight.

"A friend." She smiled, the kind of smile that was secretive in nature and intimate in closed circle.

"You consider me as your friend?" He asked, surprised at her remark.

"Of course." She gave in an incredulous look. "Have I given you reasons to think otherwise?"

"No, but I assume that-"

"Assume that I do not consider you worthy of a mutual friendship? _That_ is cold, James." She mumbled, eyes moistened with unshed tears and James found him at a loss. He did not know she would consider him as a friend. Given the difference in their station and lively pursuits. And that she was a noblewoman, a member of the famed Howard family, the niece of the Duke of Norfolk and was set to married an Earl.

Such differences had rendered him incapable of-

"My apologies, Lady Howard." He moved to comfort her, but did not know how. "Please, do not cry. I did not know-"

A slow grin spread across her face and James realized the trick a tad too late. She smirked at him, eyes full of mischief and James felt slightly annoyed at being made a fool of.

"Tears is one of my preferred weapons. Shame there are many of us who deem it weak and afoul." She dabbed the tears away and her cheerful disposition returned once more. James, while glad that she did not cry, remembered how Elizabeth had fainted that day at the gallows, allowing Jack a chance to escape. At the sudden nostalgia, James could only laugh at his pathetic attempt to suppress Elizabeth and her smiles from his mind. Here he was, talking to the Lady Howard, and Elizabeth was still in his thoughts.

"I must say that you are handling the delicacy of your situation with more calm and honor than I thought you would." Sensing his change of mood, Catharina fell beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder. It was hardly proper, but James appreciated her gesture. "Honorable to the point of attending the engagement party."

"I cannot forsake our long friendship just because Miss Swann chose to give her heart to Mister Turner."

"But you would feel just as pitiful if Elizabeth honored her bargain and married you."

"Perhaps." He muttered, knowing that Elizabeth was never in love with him. Her heart had always been with Turner. But he chose to ignore the signs and took comforts in her assured answer.

" _Your answer will not change mine."_

"But I would still have her as my wife." A wistful attempt, and Catharina snorted, so un-lady like yet James could not fault her so. He was being ridiculous, horrendously so. The formidable Commodore Norrington drowning in self-pity and false illusions.

"You do not strike me as a man who would settle for a loveless marriage." Her hand fell from his shoulder and returned to her side. In a mutual understanding, they resumed their walk.

"I am not as prone to selfishness as others, but in situations that are dear to my heart, I am perfectly capable of exercising it." He said and she smiled yet again. That mischief filled, secretive smile of hers that James had gotten used to.

"I have no doubt that you can be selfish in your pursuits. But are you willing to discard your honor and duty if the situation calls for it?"

"For the person I love? I would not think twice of it." He said in absolution, remembering Governor Swann's words. " _Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?"_

" A wise man once said that love is the bane of honor and the death of duty." Catharina said in a scholarly tone. As if the topic was merely an experiment she read from a passing scroll.

"And is there any truth to it?" He asked and she laughed, a pleasant musical note that was so like her voice.

"Did you learn nothing at school, James? Or perhaps you fell asleep during your history lessons?"

"I was an excellent pupil." He replied, taking offense in her assumption.

"But not as well-versed and cultured in other aspects?"

"You-"

"Oh the benefits of an English education." She mocked him and the rest of the English educators.

"Then perhaps you are more equipped in educating me on this matter."

"Queen Cleopatra of Egypt and her scandalous love affairs with Julius Caesar and then Mark Antony. The former died from greed, while the latter was brought to ruins because of her."

"They were excellent commanders. It just so happened that Cleopatra was a foil to their plan." He argued, remembering his history's lessons now.

"You men always think that a woman's love is wicked and brings destruction."

"And you? Do you not agree?" _I lost twelve good men because of a woman's love._

"There are all kinds of love, James. Not all love is alike and it would be a great disservice to yourself if you assume otherwise." Her eyes were devious under the moonlight and James could only hope that their intentions were not directed at him.

"And of just how many types of love are there?"

"Obsessive love, sensual love, passionate love, innocent love, sinister love, forbidden love, and unrequited love." She counted them off of her hand. "I reckon you would know a thing or two about the last one."

James inhaled sharply at the last one and Catharina grinned at him. _She has a fondness for making lights of my suffering._

"I often forget that you have yet to make a full recovery from it."

"I am recovered."

"You are a horrible liar."

"Not as skillful as you." He mumbled, unable to pin Catharina down and figuring out her motives or her true self for that matter.

"That is true." She nodded, venturing out of the stone pathway and into the green grass, her dress sliding elegantly, matching the lithe movement. James stood there, mouth slightly agape at her action as she found a spot and sat down, not a care for propriety nor the state of her dress. Sensing his reservation at joining her, Catharina simply offered her hand and a smile.

"Come and sit. This is a good spot for looking at the stars." She patted the space next to her and James stood there awkwardly, debating if this was the right course of action.

"If people come looking, you can say that I fainted and you were only trying to help." Another expectant look and James finally made up his mind. With cautious reluctance, he moved to join her on the grass.

"Have you no care for your honor?"

"You have plenty for the both of us. Besides, no one would ever think less of you if you were to let your guard down and gaze at the stars."

"But what of you?"

"I am a chaste maiden with the utmost devotion to God. People would not assume otherwise if they see us."

"And what shall they see?"

"The valiant Commodore educating the said maiden about constellations in one of the best spots to stargaze at. It is the noblest thing one could do." She grinned and laid her head down on the grass, sun kissed hair forming a halo around her and James admitted that she looked beautiful then. Almost ethereally with her blue dress and innocent facial expression. A stark contrast to Elizabeth's brown hair and rich dark eyes. There was something about her smile that made James let out a smile of his own, seeing her simple enjoyment with disregard for high society was a worthy sight.

And for a passing second, James Norrington wondered what it would feel like to have someone smile at him like that.

* * *

Jack Sparrow had been captured.

The news of his arrest reached James that morning, just as the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. The marines on patrol early in the morning had captured the notorious pirate and had put him in irons that very moment, without much resistance. As such, James had be occupied in his office for most of that morning, filling out the necessary reports and warrants so that Sparrow will fulfill his appointment with the gallows successfully this time. And with luck, no intervention from Turner and Elizabeth.

Letting Sparrow slipped away once was a gracious and benevolent act on his part, but James was adamant that his authority will not be undermined a second time. Thus, he busied himself with security measures and allocations of guards for tomorrow's big day. Sparrow will finally pay for his wickedness. This time, James will see to it.

"I think you have a talent for overexerting yourself, James." Her voice, soft and sweet and innocent, disrupted his concentration as James looked up from his paperworks.

The Lady Howard, stood there, a smile on her lips as the filtered sunlight captured her lithe form and the cream dress she was wearing. Her golden hair hung loosely on her shoulders and on her head, a pretty hat.

"Lady Howard, I trust that you are well." James rose up from his seat and greeted her with a polite bow.

"As fine as I can be." She answered sweetly.

"May I inquire the occasion of your visit today?" James asked and she gave a smile, gliding closer to his desk.

"A little bird told me that the brave marines caught a fine sparrow this morning."

News of Jack Sparrow's capture had been closely guarded, a precaution to fend off unwanted troubles. James had taken great care not to disclose it to the general public and had warned Governor Swann of disclosing it as well. No one, aside from the high ranking officials knew of Sparrow's capture, and it will remain so until the said pirate meet his Maker. And yet, Lady Howard knew of this.

"And who is this little bird?" He asked in cool civility. It had often occurred to James that Catharina Howard was a dangerous person, but the extend of her skills often eluded him. And the Lady did well to conceal her intentions, even ones that were forward, with sweet smiles and even sweeter words.

"That is my secret to keep, James." She replied, a smile present on her lips as she reached the desk, hands glazing the fine wooden surface and eyes dubious as ever.

"It matters not." He sighed, bracing his side of the desk and looked at her. "I cannot let Sparrow escape again, Lady Howard."

"And who is to say that he will?" She quirked an eyebrow at his statement and leaned in, careless in her breach of propriety. James did not lean back and kept his composure at the sudden intrusion.

"I will not tolerate any more ill-conceived attempt to free Sparrow." He stated, iron interlacing with authority.

"I am not plotting to free Jack if that is what you are thinking." Catharina answered, firmly rooted in her spot.

"Then why are you here, Lady Howard?" He asked. _Are you my foe or my friend?_

"I wish to see him." Her eyes softened as she pleaded, voice so smooth and calm. "At least once, before he is to walk the gallows."

"I do not think you have the privilege to gain access to the prisoner, Lady Howard."

"To be perfectly frank, your answer will not change my intention." She retreated, standing straight and proud, with her sharp blue eyes on him. "I am merely paying you the due respect as commanded by our friendship and your status as Commodore."

"And if I were to reject your desire?" James struggled to keep his demeanor at bay. Knowing fully well that she was testing him.

"Then I shall walk down the cells and talk to Jack myself." Catharina answered and James knew that she meant it. He stared at her intensely, studying her every feature to see if she was bluffing. Under his hard and somber gaze, she stood there, unflinching and adamant in her desire.

 _This is a woman who set a convent on fire to secure her escape. But Sparrow is not as dear to her. No one is daft enough to like that creature, even that whelp Turner._ Alas, seeing that she will not retract her statement, James acquiesced her.

"Very well." Catharina let out a satisfied smile at his answer and turned on her heels, expecting James to join her.

"The shall we go? My little sparrow awaits." With careful step and erect pose, he picked up his hat and joined her.

If only he knew how underlying treacherous this golden creature was, perhaps then he would not have lost everything.

* * *

The cells were lit with the filtered sunlight, and as they made their way down the steps, Catharina had on a casual flair that was becoming of her. With her hand on his arm, James was somewhat reassured that she won't entertain any reckless notion of freeing Sparrow.

With careful steps, they passed by the cells to the sound of appreciative whistles from the other prisoners, who looked at Catharina as if she was a fine dish, a much desired dish to quench their hunger. At this notion, James was annoyed at their improper and vile behaviors, and thus desired to shield her from their hungry stares.

"Little dove, your sparrow has been expecting you." The pirate called out to them, sensing their coming long before they reached his cell. Jack Sparrow had the honor of having the cell to himself, lest he entertained the other prisoners to join him in his escape.

"And I see that the sparrow is back to his cage." Catharina remarked, leaving James' side and approached the iron bars. She stood there, out of Sparrow's reach with the sunlight on her body and a smile on her lips, staring intently at the prisoner.

"Am I in a cage? Or are you? The answer depends on the perspective, luv." Sparrow answered, getting up on his feet and approached the iron bars.

"And what perspective are we using this time?" Catharina entertained him, standing still in her spot.

"The little dove, held captive by in a cage set up by the very society that bred her."

"I prefer to see it as accepting one's role in the machination of the world." She mused.

"The thing about roles is that you will eventually get tired of it." Sparrow replied, hands on the bars. "You have played many roles over the years, little dove. But you always discard them in the end, no?"

"How I dispose my roles is none of your concern." She remarked lightly. "Soon, your role in this world will be disposed of as well."

"The last time I was to walk the gallows, you came to see me." Sparrow swaggered out those words, hands gesturing to Catharina. " Innocent and doe eyed in your Sister garbs and it nearly had me fooled."

"And yet, you still tried to seduce me." There was mockery in her voice. James heard it without seeing her sly smirk, and it unhinged him somehow, the notion of Sparrow trying to corrupt Catharina.

"Is that why you are here today? Granting your beloved his one last wish?" Jack smirked, eyeing Catharina in a way that James did not like. Despite his playful manners, James could see the desire in his eyes, no matter how well concealed.

"I did not know I have the honor of being your last wish, Jack." There was no surprise in her tone.

"So will you then grant your beloved Jack his dying wish?"

"You are not dying, Jack. You are only agonizing over the mistakes and grievous sins committed in your life until God makes His judgment tomorrow."

"So is that a no then?" Sparrow asked, eyes shone with wickedness.

"You must understand that I am sorely tempted to be merciful and grant you this last request." She moved closer to the bars, so close that if Sparrow were to reach out his hands, he could touch her. James made a move to stop her, but resolved to stay silent, jaws clenched and tensed.

"For Angelica told me what a great lover you are." She continued, tone flirty and at ease.

"Is that so? Well, luv, what are you waiting for?" Sparrow purred and James frowned at his words.

" I often stayed up and listened to her tales, of passionate nights and feverish bodies colliding and writhing together." There was a dip in her voice, and the softness was now replaced with a sensual tone.

"And you desire the same thing from your good old Jack." Jack stated, the smile on his lips vicious and daring and James did not like it one bit.

He saw Sparrow reaching out his hand and his feet were already moving before Catharina's answer came.

"Unfortunately no."

"You-" The hand paused and then retreated back to the bars.

"I am not Angelica, Jack. I do not bend to your persuasions that easily." A smirk was on her lips.

"You are as cruel and devious as ever."

"Only to those that deserve it, Jack."

"Must you hate me so?"

"I must say I am rather fond of you." She shrugged, stepping back. "But fondness will not help you escape judgment this time, Jack."

"All these years and you fondness is as deadly as ever." Sparrow rolled his eyes in retort.

"I do not think that love is the appropriate emotion between us, dearest Jack."

"Only because you think it so." Sparrow replied, eyes dancing with twisted amusement.

"I am touched at this sincere confession on your part." Catharina placed a hand on her chest and smiled devilishly. "The only woman to have ever denied Jack Sparrow and his precious little heart."

"Oh how you wound me so." Sparrow retorted and earned him an unladylike snort from Catharina. James did not know what to make of this exchange, he had been listening to see if there were hidden messages, but the exchange reeked of familiarity and subtle innuendos that bothered him more than it should.

A brief silence followed before Catharina moved closer to the cell, reaching a tentative hand out to Sparrow, who took in with slight hesitation.

"I will pray that God grants you mercy tomorrow, my dearest sparrow."

"You will waste your prayers on me?" A pitiful smirk formed on the pirate's face.

"And why would I not? You are my friend and your damaged soul needs all the prayers it can get." Catharina shrugged, moving her hand up to Sparrow's face and caressed it with the gentlest touch, as if Sparrow was merely a child asking for forgiveness.

"Sleep well tonight." With those last words, Catharina moved away from the cell and back to his side. For the quickest second, James thought he saw sadness in Sparrow's eyes but the pirate covered it up so quickly that he must have imagine it.

They left the cells in complete silence. From his spot next to her, James could tell that the Lady Howard was contemplating on the words of Sparrow. Those haunting words that could ignite a fire in the said lady and James did not know what to make of it.

Should he impose his wisdom on her or should he ignorant of the notion Sparrow had set forth? A vision that was both alluring and dangerous to a person as wild and adventurous as the Lady Howard? In this aspect alone, the Lady reminded him of his former intended.

At the thought of Elizabeth, James frowned and chided himself internally. It had been three months since their engagement ended, and James was still drunk on the memories of the formidable Elizabeth Swann. In the days between her answer and Sparrow's first failed hanging, Elizabeth Swann was known as the Commodore' intended and in those brief passing of time, James was truly happy. He was whole and alive, with steadfast dedication as a Commodore in His Majesty's service and a lovestruck fool who was helplessly in love with a woman who agreed to married him. Now, only half of it was true. And James wondered when will the hole be filled again.

Perhaps soon. Perhaps never. Or perhaps _too late._

"You are not entertaining the notion of setting Jack free again, are you?" Catharina's smooth voice broke the silence between them. James turned and regarded her as she spoke. Her eyes were heavy with melancholy and her voice was no longer a sweet melody, but a melody nonetheless.

"As much as it would please our mutual acquaintance, I cannot allow it." He answered, feeling her grip on his arm tightened.

"Mutual acquaintance? I did not know you hold Jack in such high regard." A grin broke out alas and her face lit up by the curve of her lips. At her sudden change in expression, James let out a smile as well.

"I would rather get drunk on rum than hold Sparrow in high esteem." He replied and she threw her head back and let out a laugh, catching the attention of the marines on duty as well as some passing officers.

"You should be careful of such statement. Rum is the devil's drink, but after one taste, even a zealot would be a jolly worshipper."

"It is a good thing I am not a zealot then." He mused, but she was quick to retort.

"You are a man of the sea." Catharina said in a confident tone. "All men of the sea are zealots in my eyes."

"And you?" He asked. "Are you not wholly devoted to the sea as well?"

"You know how I fervently worship my god." She said, eyes bright with laughter, shredding away the melancholy.

"In the near future, when the time is appropriate, it would be my great pleasure to have you on boards of _Dauntless_." He did not know what had motivated him to say it, but James was compelled to say those words just because.

Catharina merely looked at him, her eyes soft with a smile on her lips. At this, James suddenly became aware of how bold his words had been and stuttered to come up with an explanation.

"You do not have to accept this invitation, of course. I was merely-" He struggled to come up with a proper response to his previous statement, but a hand from her silenced him, as well as the echo of her laugh.

"Oh James! I see that my spontaneity has been a great influence on you." She declared, tightening her grip on his arm as they continued their walk to his office. "I would be a fool to turn down such offer! And even if my grandmother denies my request, you can always smuggle me on boards." She gave him a wink and a knowing smirk, and he returned it with a smile.

"I would not bode well as a smuggler."

"You will be a fine smuggler if you let your intuitiveness reigns over your impeccable self-control." She suggested as they neared his office.

"I will be at this rate if we continue to abandon our adherence to social standards." He whispered and she rolled her eyes.

"Social standards bore me. The world would be a merrier place if we just act on our inhibitions, decorums be damned!" She retorted in a hushed tone, but he could see laughter in her eyes. But held back from responding to her as they approached his office.

Catharina merely took his silence in stride and spared a smile at the marines posted at the doors.

"My brave gentlemen, how good to see you again." Catharina said, a smile on her lips when they arrived at his office. " Port Royal is feared throughout the West Indies in parts due to your valor and dedication. I pray to God that you will continue to serve the Commodore and Port Royal well, defending the innocent from the malicious attacks of those heathen pirates and preserving the torch of goodness in this part of the world."

James stood there, awed as how effortlessly she seemed as she praised the marines, earning their nod of gratitude and solemn smile in return.

"Your words are kind, Lady Howard." He said, as the marines opened the doors to his office.

And to his surprise, Groves and Gillette were there, chatting animatedly on the balcony overlooking the docks. The two turned when they entered and regained their composure quickly upon seeing his guest.

"Lady Howard, I did not expect to see you here." Theodore Groves was the first to greet them, followed by Gillette.

"I trust that you are well, Lady Howard." The other man bowed, a shadow of a blush creeping up on his face.

"Better now that you two are here." Catharina replied, a smile on her lips as always. "I do think that in this moment, I am the most protected soul in Port Royal, given the your fearsome reputation as swordsmen."

"You are too kind, my Lady."

"I am just, Lieutenant Groves." Another sweet smile directed at the said man and James swore that Groves would have try his luck on the woman, if not for James' presence.

"And as happy and pleased as I am, I must bid farewell. My grandmother is expecting me for lunch."

"Will you send the Lady Savile my regards and wishes for good health?" Gillette said and Catharina nodded.

"It will be my pleasure. My grandmother is hosting a dinner soon, and it will be an honor if you gentlemen grace us with your presence." She replied, so sincere and charming that James struggled to suppress a smile.

"It would be our honor, Lady Howard." Gillette answered, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Commodore Norrington, I will take my leave now." Catharina released her hand from his forearm and gave him a curt nod.

"Do you require an escort?" He asked, prepared to escort her home if needed be.

"My carriage awaits as we speak." Catharina shook her head no, eyes smiling at him before turning back to Groves and Gillette. "Until we meet again, gentlemen."

He walked her to the door, acutely aware that the two men were watching them, albeit James could not say if it was directed at him.

"Until next time, Lady Howard." He offered a polite bow and a quick smile, lest Groves and Gillette formed any idea. Catharina grinned at his secrecy and returned his bow. And as fast as the wind, James felt her lips on his cheek, warmly pressed against his flesh, and the entire world paused then.

"A token of my gratitude for your kindness, James." She whispered in his ears and just as quick as she had planted the kiss, Catharina waltzed out of the room, with a small piece of the Commodore in the palms of her hands.

* * *

They escaped in the midst of the night.

With the sky a raging picture of an incoming storm and the air hot and sticky with promises of freedom and adventures, and the _Pearl_ sailing away from Port Royal, with her captain and his little dove on boards.

Mister Gibbs was surprised to see her, but gave her a grin nonetheless as he welcomed her onboard. She greeted him with a smile, feeling the mist on her skin and the wind in her hair. Yes, she was finally at ease now.

She spared not a care in the world nor the stifling devotion to social graces and expectations of her class. She cared not for Grandmother's agonizing lectures on duty nor the insipid gossip-loving women of Port Royal, nor the wrath of the Governor.

It was necessary. Tricking everyone to believe that she was what they wanted to see, what they desired to possess and viewed upon. A chaste and pious noblewoman who was merely satisfying her curiosity of the wider and wilder world by making friends out of accomplished men.

Her betrayal and eventual rescue of Jack would go unnoticed, as will the sleeping potion in the wine cup the guards had drank. Elizabeth and Will, the ones who will be associated with Jack, would naturally be blamed for his escape. Because nobody would ever suspect the innocent dove. Not even the sharpest and most cautious of men. Like poor James Norrington! Her deception had come in the form of sincere friendship, earnest smiles and that one _chaste_ kiss.

Yet none of it mattered now. She was finally on her chosen path again. Alive with a renewed purpose.

Jack approached her just as dawn began to steal away the darkness. That breathtaking sight never failed to enamored Catharina. Even on the _Venganza_ , she had never missed a sunrise. And soon, the crew would become accustomed to seeing their captain's honored guest on the front deck, mesmerized by the horizon and its rising sun.

"You are as treacherous as the sea, little dove." His remark was not meant to insult her. It was a fact.

"Perhaps, but tell me," Catharina said tentatively, eyes looking out to the vast blue sea before turning her head and gave him the most daring grin. "Is the sea not your first and only love?"

She moved to look at the crew, eyes as blue as the Caribbean water. "All of us here are bound together by a common love for the sea, no matter how treacherous it can be at times."

"But great stories aren't made by sailing through smooth water, Jack." She continued, swinging an arm around him. " Adventures, the thrill of adventures can only be delivered by the unpredictability of this temperamental water. _This_ , you know best."

"Oh I did miss you, little dove." Jack remarked softly, almost brotherly and she let out a grin.

"Oh I know."

The first light of the sun escaped the horizon, and the new day approached with promises of adventures and freedom. And on the prow of the _Black Pearl_ , the rising sun and the sparrow welcomed it with open arms.

* * *

A/N: This a result of my renewed obsession with Pirates of the Caribbean. I own nothing, save for my own creation.


End file.
